Viera
The Viera are a race of hare-like humanoids from Ivalice. Physiology The Viera have rabbit-like features, including long ears and supple limbs. Due to their long feet, Viera wear stilettos most of the time. The Viera also have a heightened sense of smell, which can put them at a disadvantage against some of Ivalice's smellier monsters. The Viera's ears not only allow them to hear over great distances, they also allow them to listen to the voices of the spirit world. They can put this ability to great use, either to communicate with the world around them, or to summon monsters from other worlds. Furthermore, the Viera have approximately three times the lifespan of Humes; they can be more than 50 years old and still be in their prime. Viera have light-colored hair. As with the Bangaa, the Viera are divided into two sub-branches; the light-skinned Veena Viera and the dark-skinned Rava Viera. Another sub-branch called the Feol Viera exists in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Though those who chose to live among Humes often color their hair in shades of brown or black. In Revenant Wings and Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, a mixed breed of Viera occurs. They have blonde hair (in Revenant Wings), whilst in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance they have green, purple and white hair, though as white hair is rarer, it's considered a blessing among the Viera. Only one Viera is seen with white hair in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance: Shara. Appearances Final Fantasy XII The Viera live deep within the woods; male and female Viera live separately from each other and only make contact and communication when the need arises, though this may not be necessary due to their lifespan which is three times that of Humes. Viera have superb eyesight compared to that of Humes. It is said that they can spot their prey from as far as 10 km (6.22 miles) distance. Not to forget their sense of hearing, this allows them to tell the difference in footsteps which comes in handy if they are being hunted themselves. All Viera allies, with the exception of Fran, are weak to Earth. In Eruyt Village there are two jobs that the viera can do. They are Salve-Maker and Wood-Warder. Those who wish to become Salve-Makers must complete a rite of passage: catching the Vorpal Bunny which appears every seven years. Its tail is used to create Vision Dust. Having lost their ancient homelands to war over 450 years ago, some of them began to question their way of life and went off to live among the Humes. This went against their law, referred to as the "Green Word", which forbids contact with the world outside. According to Jote, Fran's sister and the leader of the Viera who remained in Eruyt Village, once a Viera breaks this law, they are considered Viera no more and are regarded as outcasts. They are shown to be able to communicate with "the Wood", meaning that the Golmore Jungle might be an actual living entity. An outcast's senses eventually become dimmed, and they become unable to hear the wood, like Fran. Whether a Viera can regain the ability to communicate with the wood is unknown. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The game introduces the Feol Viera, a sub-branch of the Viera. Characterized by light blonde hair and shorter ears, they can easily pass for a Hume. Feol Viera are the descendants of the Aegyl chief Feolthanos who fell in love with a full-blooded Viera, giving birth to the race that carries his name. Fran states this variety of viera are often called "The Exiled" and they are the longest lived of the viera. The Feol were seen as abomination by their full blood kin, hence being called the Exiled. Fran also states that these particular viera didn't obey the rules of the Green Word, which was to stay within the forest villages they were born in, so Feolthanos's wife was looked down upon and so were her descendants. The remaining Feol Viera were seemingly wiped out at the Roda Volcano. Feolthanos didn't want to part with them completely, but as they have no wings, the Feol Viera couldn't join him in Lemurés. Feolthanos left the airship Galbana and a book to his family in the hopes that one day they would use them to come to him on Lemurés. The Feol Viera Mydia used the Galbana to journey to Feolthanos, but was corrupted by his evil power. When she went to Ivalice, she slaughters her own race, mainly to prevent them from being used by Feolthanos like she had been. This was due to the fact that she gotten some of her anima back and she delivered "mercy" on her Feol Viera sisters. When Vaan and his party defeat Mydia, the race of the Feol Viera became extinct, unless of course there is a mating between a viera and an aegyl. Category:Final Fantasy XII Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Category:Creatures Category:Races Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Viera are a female-only race specializing in areas of agility, stealth and finesse. The Viera's light frame make them best suited to jobs that involve speed, like Archer and Assassin, but their ability to communicate with the spirit world also means that they're the only race that can use the Summoner and the Elementalist jobs. They are found in the town of Muscadet deep in the woods. Viera are commonly found with purple hair, an exception being Viera Elementalists who have green hair; white hair is rare and it is considered a blessing to have white hair. Piercings on the ears seem to be very common as they appear on all the pictures of the Viera. The Totema of the Viera is Exodus. The fact that he's a giant tree reflects how the Viera can communicate with nature. They are the most skillful at a range of jobs. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Similar to their counterpart in Tactics Advance, but now the Viera have access to ten jobs, with two new jobs introduced; Spellblade and Green Mage. Vieras can be obtained in these locations during Ashleaf or Mistleaf: *Camoa - Fencer, Archer, White Mage, Green Mage, Red Mage *Rupie Mountains - Elementalist, Spellblade, Summoner, Assassin, Sniper Category:Final Fantasy XII Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Category:Creatures Category:Races